DC Zombies
by DaftCraft
Summary: This is a story of the DaftCraft community set in the 'Walking Dead' universe.


DC ZOMBIES

Chapter 1: Nobodys Fault

"Max come on!" Daniel commanded.

"We need to save Sarah!" Max Argued.

"Max. She's gone! We need to get out of here!"

Daniel Explained while standing near the emergency exit of the Costco they were in.

"But-" Max started to argue, then quickly realized Daniel was right and stood up,

leaving Sarah laying on the tiled floor motionless.

"Come on!" Daniel commanded once more while taking off out the door, with Max not far behind.

The two guys start running towards the SUV where Daniels sister Fiona, was waiting.

"Go! go! go!" Max screamed!

Fiona quickly turns the key starting the ignition. "Where's Sarah?" Fiona asked.

"She's gone!" Daniel explained while jumping in the passenger seat of their Black SUV.

"Shit" Fiona said. "Just drive!" Daniel ordered.

Fiona and Daniel take off swerving out of the Costco parking lot with Their friend Max in the backseat.

"I'm sorry Max." Daniel apologized.

"It's not your fault." Max replied.

"We're all gonna miss her." Fiona added.

The three friends drive back to their camp.

As they reach the forest line. Fiona turns the headlights out and manages to swerve around every tree,

showing just how many times she has driven this path.

As they reach the camp they are greeted by two boys, David and Harry hiding behind a small trailer, holding pistols.

As Fiona shuts the car off, she sees Harry peek his head around.

"It's Fiona" David said in his young Australian accent. "No shit?" Harry smarted off, in his English accent.

"Shut up!" David said aggravated.

"You shut up!"

"Guys!" Fiona said, shutting them both up. Fiona would stop a lot of fighting from going on.

"Where's Sarah?" David asked Daniel.

"She didn't-" "She died." Max interrupted Daniel.

Daniel looks back towards Max. Max is unloading the supplies they did manage to grab.

"Bring these in to Greyson" max said, handing Harry a bag of canned food.

"And you David, bring this to Ben." Max said while handing David a small box of ammo.

"Tell him to put in the C box"

"Alright" David agreed.

"You sure you're okay Max?" Fiona asked. "Yes. I'm sure" Max answered.

"Who's gonna tell Joe?" Fiona asked.

"I will. I'm good at telling bad news."

Daniel explained.

Daniel walks in to the RV where Greyson and Joe were.

"Hey Daniel! You guys did good! We got enough food for a few days!" Greyson said excitedly.

"Hey Joe, can I have a word with you outside?" Daniel asked.

Greyson looked at Joe then back at Daniel.

"Yeah sure." Joe said.

Daniel and Joe walk outside and go around the RV.

"Whats up?" Joe asked nervously.

"It's Sarah. She-."

"Is she okay?"

"She uhm- no. She's not okay. She- she didn't make it Joe."

"What the fuck happened?"

"We got swarmed inside! There was nothing else we could do!"

"So you saw her die?"

"We saw her get bit."

"And what you left her?"

"She was unconscious."

"So you left her?! What the fuck?!"

"Joe you know as well as I do she was gone before tonight."

"Fuck you. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Joe calm down."

"No fuck that. I'm not gonna stay here If I have no say in anything."

"You do have a say Joe! Sometimes we have to make fast choices.

When you and Max let Rosa into the group I was the last to know!"

"Okay then I say we go back, we look for her."

"She's dead Joe."

"Fuck this." Joe said while walking away.

Daniel goes back to Max.

When he turns he sees David and Harry standing outside their tent.

"You guys should get some sleep."

Daniel suggested.

"Alright" they agreed.

Daniel gets back to Max.

"Joe said he's leaving."

"What? Why?"

"Says he has no say here and theres no point to stay."

"Well thats kind of true."

"What? How could you say that?"

"Well, You never really include him on our runs."

"So, Were All supposed to go? No. I chose for him to stay with the group because,

He's the slowest, and it would be dangerous to all of us if we took him with."

"yeah, I guess. We gonna let him go?"

"I say if he wants to leave we let him. But if he leaves, he's not coming back."

"Yeah that makes sense."

The two guys stand in silence for a second processing everything that happened that night.

"Alright lets get to work on this fence, you doing the supports?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, I don't trust you." Max teased Daniel.

"I'll go ahead an start the trimming on the south side" Daniel volunteered.

"Alright just don't touch the supports" max said smiling.

"Wouldn't think of it." Daniel Said Smiling back.


End file.
